1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to communication transmission systems and methods, and, more particularly, to systems and methods having equipment that can determine whether an access is being performed with a base station according to priority information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcast services. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communications with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (EDAM) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Teletransmissions? System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrums, and having better integration with other open standards using OFDMA on downlinks (DL), and SC-FDMA on uplinks (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
Traditionally, a user equipment must complete the access procedure for the access control result, of whether the user equipment is allowed to initiate access or block access. Therefore, unnecessary procedures for access attempts which should be blocked can not be avoided.